indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:YIJ TV movie category
I noticed that Adamwankenobi spun off the 4 Young Indy TV movies into their own sub-category: A) Category:Young Indiana Jones > Category:Young Indiana Jones TV movies and removed them from both the B) Category:Young Indiana Jones > Category:The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles > Category:The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episodes and C) Category:Young Indiana Jones > Category:The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones > Category:Young Indiana Jones films While they are TV movies, possibly not part of the YIJC television show (i don't have recordings of the broadcast version to see if they are called "YIJC" or just dive in with titles of "YIJ & the ..."), i think think they count as YIJ films © unless we are planning on then making separate pages for the film versions of these TV movies? at least keep the TV movies in (A) and ©, instead of just (A). my guess is that most people who know the show and care to make a difference between YIJC and AoYIJ would probably only look in YIJC episodes or Adventures of Young Indiana Jones films for content, and not separate out TV movies from YIJC episodes. technically, things like Curse of the Jackal and Mystery of the Blues are TV movies too... just with the YJIC brand on them. i think it is confusing to introduce a third category, which basically is now hiding the TV movies from people who would be looking in the most likely places - the category of AoYIJ films (which they still are), or the category of YIJC episodes (which they may not technically be, but most casual fans probably won't see that way - it was the continuation of the TV show.) Jawajames 23:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) *Yes it is very confusing. The series' production and release timeline was, as you know, very complicated. And that, I think, should be reflected on the wiki. The 94-94 TV movies were released separate from the YIJC TV series without the "YIJC" titles. They were essentially a re-purposing of some of the cancelled third season episodes. Many of the dates and story details were changed from the original intent. When AYIJ was being edited, the YIJC and the TV movies were all put together, with "Travels with Father" being changed in a manner similar to most of the series episodes. Yet we don't consider YIJC and AYIJ episodes the same, because they aren't. So I think we should make separate pages for the AYIJ releases, to distinguish them from the original releases. Adamwankenobi 00:16, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :: making separate pages make sense - but perhaps the existing pages should point to the AYIJ films, and new pages set up for the TV movie versions. most people now have easier acces to the film versions (being on DVD\VHS) than to the TV movie versions. we already have two separate pages for "Travels with Father (film) / Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father (TV movie)" - now to break apart the other 3. That way the list of AYIJ will have everything. keeping with the chapter names, i'm making Hollywood Follies, Treasure of the Peacock's Eye, and Attack of the Hawkmen for the film versions... ::Jawajames 00:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::hmmm... perhaps should we also finally separate out the episode versions and film versions of other adventures, such as Phantom Train of Doom? Jawajames 01:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that too. "Young Indiana Jones and the Phantom Train of Doom" is a good example of how YIJ content had such inconsistent releases. The original production had Old Indy bookends, and was considered a YIJC episode. But the bookends were removed for the AYIJ re-edit, and the story was re-titled Phantom Train of Doom without the "Young Indiana Jones and the". Contrast this with "Young Indiana Jones and the Hollywood Follies", which had only one minor change made (as far as I know) for the AYIJ: the "Young Indiana Jones and the" part of the title was dropped. And it wasn't considered a YIJC episode. Adamwankenobi 05:02, 6 January 2009 (UTC)